Something New
by Use Your Illusion I
Summary: Sherlock offre à John un cadeau inattendu accompagné d'une question toute aussi incongrue dans la bouche du détective...


Hello ! Voilà une nouvelle traduction d'un OS que j'ai particulierement aimé ! L'original est drôle, touchant, completement en accord avec les personnages... et de Ariane DeVere ! ( s/8105830/1/Something_new)

Comment ça "ENCORE?" ? Pourtant, je suis toujours très originale dans le choix de mes traductions ! (qui se limitent donc pour l'instant aux travaux d'Ariane) héhé

Bonne lecture mes petits, et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette traduction autant que j'ai aimé l'original ! :)

* * *

**Something New**

- Je t'ai acheté une bague.

John regarda Sherlock, clignant des yeux face à la brusquerie de sa déclaration.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il prudemment

- Jeudi, quand on travaillait sur notre affaire au Royal Oak Inn, il y avait ce groupe de femmes qui flirtaient avec toi... Et ça ne m'a pas plût, expliqua Sherlock.

- Mais c'est toi qui voulais qu'elles flirtent avec moi, pour que tu puisses découvrir laquelle d'entre elles avait escroqué Mr Jensen ! Protesta John. C'est toi qui m'a demandé de jouer les séducteurs pour qu'elles viennent me parler !

- Je sais... Mais ça ne m'a pas plût, répéta Sherlock d'une voix plus forte. Elles pensaient qu'elles avaient une chance avec toi. Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que tu es libre.

Il soupira.

- John, tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre à me marier... mais je t'ai acheté une bague et je me demandais si tu accepterais de la porter.

- Montres-la moi, dit John.

Il savait déjà à peu de choses près quelle serait sa réponse mais cela promettait d'être laborieux.

Si tout cela avait été une véritable histoire à l'eau de rose, Sherlock aurait sorti de sa poche une petite boite en velours qu'il aurait tenu devant son bien-aimé avant de l'ouvrir lentement pour en révéler le contenu. Cependant, il s'agissait de Sherlock Holmes, Mr « Je ne reconnaîtrai pas le romantisme même si je me le prenais en pleine figure », alors il sortit simplement la bague de sa poche et la posa durement dans la main tendue du médecin. Essayent de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, John saisit l'anneau en or blanc et observa attentivement les subtiles gravures dont il était orné.

- Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu préférais l'or blanc à l'or jaune... dit Sherlock sur la défensive. Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi cher...

- C'est très bien, le rassura John, je préfère vraiment l'or blanc et je me fiche de ce que combien ça coûte, ou de combien ça ne coûte pas.

Il continua à fixer la bague.

- Donc tu vas la porter ? Lui demanda Sherlock d'une voix qui semblait un peu anxieuse.

John étudia la bague encore quelques instants.

- Elle est à la bonne taille, précisa Sherlock.

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, dit John dans un sourire.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard nerveux du détective.

- Tu aimes ? Demanda Sherlock

- Elle est parfaite, dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur le bijou.

- Tu vas la porter ? Demanda Sherlock pour la deuxième fois.

John lui sourit.

- Oui, je la porterai, répondit-il.

Sherlock se relâcha aussitôt.

- Bien, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Oh non, Mr Je-suis-tout-sauf-romantique n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

- Hey ! lança soudain John.

Sherlock se retourna, et John essaya de conserver une expression féroce.

- A défaut d'organiser une cérémonie en grande pompe, une belle fête avec famille et amis ou même une lune de miel de deux semaines dans un endroit chaud et ensoleillé, tu pourrais au moins mettre toi-même la bague à mon foutu doigt !

- Oh, bien sur, dit Sherlock en reprenant la bague.

Il saisit la main de John et y glissa lentement l'anneau d'or blanc à son annulaire. Quand il eut terminé, il ne relâcha pas sa prise et garda longtemps le regard fixé sur leurs deux mains avant de relever la tête vers le médecin.

- Est-ce que ça ta plaît ? Demanda t-il.

John ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de répondre « Bien sur que ça me plaît », mais il quelque chose l'arrêta. Sherlock lui avait déjà posé cette question et John y avait déjà répondu et le médecin se rendit compte que le brun avait délibérément tourné sa phrase de façon à obtenir une réponse courte. John lui sourit.

- Oui, souffla t-il.

Sherlock plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Oui, moi aussi, dit-il doucement.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à ajouter à cela et John se fit un plaisir de le faire, un petit sourire à la fois malicieux mais aussi rempli d'amour pour cet homme aussi fou qu'adorable aux lèvres.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le sourire de Sherlock était euphorique alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de celles de John. Il finit par redresser la tête plusieurs minutes plus tard mais continua à observer l'anneau que John portait au doigt. Il avait l'air pensif.

- Non, murmura t-il, je ne suis pas sûr.

John, qui s'était déjà attaché non seulement à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui mais aussi à l'anneau, fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait un, le rassura Sherlock. J'ai juste besoin de voir cette bague dans un autre cadre.

Il eut une petit moue pensive puis regarda John, une lueur provocatrice au fond des yeux.

- Peut-être qu'avec quelques vêtements en moins...

Le sourire de John fut la seule réponse qu'il eut besoin de fournir, Mr Je-peux-être-un-parfait-romantique-quand-j'en-ai-envie l'embrassa doucement, puis glissa ses doigts dans la main de John et guida sa nouvelle « fiancée » vers leur chambre.

FIN


End file.
